Reset
by beastmode953
Summary: HIATUS Ash was one battle away from being league champion and a malfunction in the field has knocked him in a coma.  He has his mind set on  being a Pokemon Master.  On top of that,something came along waking up,he can read a womans mind.  Advanceshipping
1. Awakening

Thanks LuciferIX for helping me with my writing. Its been so long since i updated but i will in the next couple weeks. Ill update both stories. Sorry for the people reading those stories. Well this has been on my Doc Manager for too long so here tell me what you think. Definately not my best work

* * *

><p>A young nineteen year old lay in his room quietly. The reason for this was he had not moved an inch, not for maybe six months. After a tragic accident occurred, he was submitted to the ER and had not woken up since.<p>

About a month after the tragedy, he was transported back to Pallet Town in his own room to live his final days. A feeding tube was put in his mouth as a way to feed him. Wires were attached to check the beat of his heart to make sure he was still breathing. He had no chance of waking up and regaining consciousness. Or so they thought.

Ash's POV.

I'm here, yet I'm not. It's hard to explain how I feel or even if I was capable of feeling. Am I alive being waiting to be born or a wandering spirit that doesn't know his place in the world? All I can do is hear voices and nothing else. I can't even see anything at all. Life is a complete color of black to me, if that's what it's even called, and all that ever occurs in my life is the voices I hear that are always talking to each other and telling stories.

I don't even know who I am, what I look like, and my definite purpose of existing. Everyone has a purpose I believe. Shoot, I don't even know how I have beliefs since I have no idea who I am.

This guy I hear about often. Ash Ketchum. He knew his purpose in life. He has saved the world multiple times, befriended a lot of people and traveled all the regions.

There are these beings called Pokémon and Ash seemed to have a lot of them. His most loyal was Pikachu. All these Pokémon did was say their name over and over. I couldn't understand them, but apparently Ash could.

I really want to meet him. He acquired these so called badges that when collecting all eight in a region; one can participate in a tournament. These tournaments solely consisted of the best and he made the top 4 on his last one.

That's an extraordinary feat. They almost make him sound like a fictional character superhero from a kids show.

I obviously haven't met him but the voices I hear tell his stories. Many different people tell tales about his adventures and he has many of them. A lot of different voices are heard telling different stories about him. A lot of trainers have known him and also a few coordinators. I hear them every day.

One seems to be his mother. She was the nicest lady ever. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she would do whatever she had to do just to see her one and only son succeed. I always hear her tell him he will be the best there ever was. Whether or not people believe, he can still become a Pokémon Master.

This term, Pokémon Master was very vague to me. I know to be a master at something you had to be the very best. To my understanding, Pokémon were beings with different talents and special abilities. I had no idea what it meant to be a "Pokémon Master" but I'm pretty sure Ash did because that was his goal.

The sad story was I only hear of his past achievements and never about what he is doing now. Something drastic has happened to Ash. It seemed the once brave hero is no longer active. I want to know what happened to him, to find him. Something tells me if I know that, I'll discover who I truly am.

A few of the voices I heard were also good friends of Ash. They believed he has lived his best days and he will never achieve his dream. I didn't want to hear it. Ash seemed to be a great guy and he deserved to be a Pokémon Master especially when I hear them talk about what he has done for them. They should never lose faith on him because he's not dead, or is he?

His mother seemed to not listen to them despite their negative comments but there was one more that took her side. This other one seemed as sweet and sincere as her. From the sound of things, Ash had a very close relationship to her. Her name was May and she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

From what I've heard, Ash was her motivating force, her mentor, and teacher. Maybe even possibly be the love of her life? It was sad to hear her talk. She spoke about him and how she had regretted ever leaving him to go to Johto for someone else. This was saddening but she talks about never leaving his side.

It was weird to me when she said that because if she would never leave his side then where was he?

I hear all these stories of May and I caught onto her personality. From what I can tell she would be best described as any guy's dream girl, smart and ambitious while still very caring. I had no idea what she looks like, but looks don't matter. Actually why am I thinking about her? She is Ash's girl, not mine. I think I'm in love with her but she's in love with him and neither I or her know anything about me.

Then one moment I heard her crying. It was devastating. She confessed her love and promised to wait for his return. Moments passed and it was all quiet. Then for the first time in months I had a sense of feeling.

I think she kissed me.

I've never had a feeling before and this felt amazing. I didn't know what to think or if it even was a kiss but I can tell you it felt great so I just went to sleep.

Normal POV

They were all called up forward by Brock. He was a doctor now and was in charge of taking care of Ash. He gathered them around because he had an announcement to make.

"Well guys, this is it." The brown skinned doctor spoke. "Mrs. Ketchum, you put your whole life into keeping Ash alive and I know you even sold the restaurant in doing so but I'm sorry that life support isn't cheap. Unless anyone is willing to put in money then I'll have to cut it."

The tone in his voice that was very depressing. Ash was his best friend and even though he wanted to keep him alive, six months was long enough. Delia was now in debt and if anyone was willing to pitch in money, he would continue it.

"I will." A female brunette with a green bandanna spoke up. "I saved up a lot of money from contests already and I hope it's enough until he wakes up."

Delia had tears in her eyes as she ran to the girl crying. He was really lucky to get a girl like her.

Everyone else was in disbelief. They didn't think this should be done. They bombarded the two with the negatives on not doing it.

Ash's POV

So now I know. Ash is in life support system and his mom has spent every cent she had to keep him alive. All of these so called friends thought to let him die but I'm not in their situation. Mrs. Ketchum has already put in her whole life in waking him up and now May has offered her own savings.

Why do I have this strange feeling that this means something to me? I feel as though I know these people yet I don't have any recollection of who I am unless...

Wow how could I be so stupid? I hear these conversations about Ash all of the time and I still didn't get it. Ash is here. He's always been here. I'm Ash.

Now May is about to give Brock the money and I can't let her.

End POV

The young man finally realized who he was. Just after that, he regained feeling in his body. It was still immobile and he still couldn't see. It felt like a 300 lb person sat on top of him and he was strapped in a bed. As hard as his might would let him, he was having difficulty.

Tears started flowing out of his eyes. It was from frustration of all the suffering he has put everyone through by being in a coma and not waking up. All he needed was a push and now his body started shaking. He was starting to regain control of his body.

The one person who instantly noticed this and pointed it out and it was May. She alerted everyone of it and everyone was in shock at what was going on. His heart was beating faster and the machine was going out of control. May ran to his side and held onto his hand.

"Come on Ash, I know you can do it."

Those last words did magic. Ash with all his might pushed and pushed as if he was trying to bench press an elephant and then his eyes opened. He had sprung up from his bed and could see the first time in months. Now, Ash was awake and all he had on his mind was to make sure May and his Mom's sacrifices were not a waste. He was going to be a Pokémon Master.

* * *

><p>So there you go. Hope you like it and once again thanks for waiting. Ill update my other stories.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry For the wait. Just wanted to let everyone know that there is a oneshot contest going on at the Bulbagarden forums. The theme is Wishes until the end of this month and next month will be a new topic decided on by the winner of the wishes themed contest. **

**For any more information please contact either me or The Shiny Gengar. I encourage everyone whether new or old. Advanceshipper or not to participate. Its going to be a great experience since these do not happen often and if enough people participate we can have more in the future and decide on some better prizes.**

**Don't worry if you feel you are not good enough in any way. I will agree to betaread for you or you can look around and find one yourself. It will also be a great way to have your fellow contestants to look over your work and critique what you can get better at. No one will mention any flaws in your fic to hurt you but to make you a better writer. **

**I also apologize for the lack of updates on my Four main fics. "Always a Day Too Late" has now been started and A little of "Fanfiction Love Story". Along with my Contest entry.**

**"Reset" and "Return With Avengeance" have been merged into one fic "Hunger For More" so my intended plot for the two will now be in that story(If that made sense). **

**Once again im still here and apologize if i either havent kept up with my story updates,reviewed your stories, returned your pms etc. And if youre not completely mad at me and still want me to read and review your fics, just send me a pm. **

**My main priority for this fandom right now is to encourage more people to pursue writing thru this contest. It also brings some kind of unity between us. **

**So if you have any concerns or questions about my Authors Notes please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
